The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A head-up display projects a GUI (Graphic User Interface) guiding the forward situation to the driver's gaze position in the vehicle while driving the vehicle so that the driver can recognize the forward situation more easily.
Then, the head-up display may display not only a background element for a road but also a background element for an object, such as a front vehicle, a pedestrian, and/or an obstacle.
Further, various forms of GUIs may be displayed on the head-up display in which a plurality of background elements are mixed to be displayed.
However, we have discovered that when the color of the GUI is similar to the colors of the background elements or similar to the mixed colors of the plurality of background elements, the visibility of the GUI may deteriorate. As an example, when the color of the road is a bright color or a white vehicle is present on the front side, it is not easy to identify a GUI having a white periphery on a head-up display.